When Reno's Away
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa decides to liven up her day while Reno's out. ReTi oneshot.


When Reno's Away

When Reno's Away

AN: I own nothing in this story including the song. Dedicated to MysticSpiritus. Please R&R.

The hot noonday sun illuminated the kitchen and the woman tidying up around the table. Tifa was alone, Reno being out shopping for groceries, and she decided to have some fun. Taking one of her favorite CD's out from her collection she walked up to the stereo and put it in. The music started and she picked up a wooden spoon. She started dancing to the beat but whatever grace Tifa had as a martial artist was not transferred over to her dancing. Knees shifted and arms flailed around in motions that would make an observer think the Avalanche member had seizures or something. Then the lyrics came and Tifa sang along at the top of her voice.

" _This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock a rhyme, that's right on time  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"

Tifa danced over to the photos and sang to her favorite one that of Reno just waking up and looking confused. Prancing over to the hallway, butt shaking all the way, she continued to sing. 

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cause we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cause I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cause they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cause I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

We are not thugs we don't use drugs but you assume on your own  
They offer coke and lots of dope but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cause this is it..."

As the song finished Tifa struck a pose, turned around, and dropped the wooden spoon. Her eyes met the blazing green of her husband's confused orbs. Tifa's face turned as red as Nanaki's fur then and Reno's confusion turned to a smirk.

"I didn't know you could dance so well babe." Reno remarked.

"Shut up Re. I was just having some fun…" She trailed off, eyes locking on the floor. Reno placed the groceries he had just purchased on the couch and walked up to his wife. Wrapping his lanky arms around her middle, he hugged her gently.

"You're really something else Teef." Reno said. Tifa buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. "You're cute as hell, you know that?" Here Tifa looked up to her husband's face and gave him a small smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." Reno's response to that was to pick Tifa up and take her to the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, he quickly removed his clothes and helped Tifa do the same.

"Now let me show you something really tricky." Reno said while flashing a cocky grin.


End file.
